villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bengel Morr
Bengel Morr is the rogue former Padawan of Jedi Master Orgus Din during the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. He serves as the main antagonist of the prologue of the Jedi Knight Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Biography The Sacking of Coruscant A Force-sensitive Nautolan male, Bengel Morr was trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Master Orgus Din during the Great Galactic War with the Sith Empire. When Sith forces under the command of the Sith Lord Darth Angral assaulted the Republic capital of Coruscant in 3653 BBY, an event later known as the Sacking of Coruscant, Morr was present in the Jedi Temple and witnessed Darth Malgus' attack on the Temple firsthand. The devastation drove Morr insane, shattering the gentle Nautolan's psyche and making him blame the Jedi Order. Escaping the ruins of the Temple and hiding amidst the chaos on the capital, Morr learned that the Republic and the Jedi had submitted to the Empire's demands and signed the Treaty of Coruscant. Morr viewed the Treaty as cowardly and weak, fueling his hatred of the Jedi Order, and decided that he would have to destroy the Jedi in order to make them stronger. Turning to the dark side and becoming a Dark Jedi, Morr spent the next decade plotting the destruction of the Jedi. During this time, he recruited the Force-sensitive human Callef as his apprentice, training the young man in the ways of the dark side. By 3643 BBY, Callef and Morr had followed the Order to Tython, where the Jedi had retreated to following the treaty. There, hiding from the Order in the widely unexplored regions of the planet, the two Dark Jedi began to marshal the native Flesh Raiders into an army. Finding some of the savage and violent species to be Force-sensitive, Morr trained them to be Force Adepts, and eventually commanded a significant fighting force under the leadership of the Flesh Raiders' Grand Chieftain Keshk. As his forces became stronger, Morr encouraged the natives to become bolder in their attacks upon both the Jedi and the Twi'lek settlers of Kalikori Village, a settlement in the Tythos Ridge. War on Tython In 3643 BBY, Morr decided the time was right to strike. He ordered Callef to take an invasion force through one of the tunnels connecting the Flesh Raider-controlled Tythos Ridge to the Tythonian Gnarls, a region north of the Jedi Temple with only a small outpost. Callef's mission was to destroy the outpost as a test of the Flesh Raiders' combat skills, but Morr's plans went awry when Callef was killed by a young Jedi who had just arrived on the planet. Angered at the loss of his friend and student, Morr observed the apprentice's actions from afar and watched as his former Master Orgus Din took the Jedi on as his Padawan. Under Morr's leadership, the Flesh Raiders continued to step up their attacks and began establishing camps across the planet. One such camp was based near the ruins of Kaleth, an ancient temple-city of the Jedi's predecessors, the Je'daii Order, and Morr instructed those among the group who were Force-sensitive to travel to a nearby meditation shrine to learn from a Holocron which he gave them. Morr was unconcerned when the group was eliminated by Din's new apprentice, but began to grow concerned when the scouts of Kalikori Village discovered one of his command bases in the Tythos Ridge. When Din's Padawan shut down the shield generator protecting the camp in order for Din and the other Masters to destroy the base, Morr decided to contact the young Jedi from another secure base. Communicating via holocomm, the Dark Jedi expressed his displeasure with the apprentice's actions and warned that he would destroy the Jedi Order no matter what. During the Jedi assault, Morr dispatched a team of Flesh Raider saboteurs to attack Kalikori, where they planted toxin mines in the village's crop fields until Din's apprentice deactivated them. At the command base, the Masters discovered the locations of a number of other camps across the surface of the planet and were forced to mobilize almost all of the Knights at the Temple in order to take them all out at once. Despite this, Morr was not concerned—he ordered his subordinate Keshk to gather part of the army at the ruins of Vur Tepe, another Je'daii city, and prepare for an assault on the soon-to-be relatively unprotected Jedi Temple. Morr himself took advantage of Din and the Padawan's own missions to destroy two bases by approaching the villagers of Kalikori with an offer: give him Orgus Din, and Morr would order his forces to spare the village from any further attacks. The villagers, who had been on bad terms with the Jedi as a result of the Order's refusal of aid, agreed to his offer and sent out a false distress signal knowing that Din was nearby. Din obligingly walked straight into the trap, ordering his apprentice to return to the village just before he himself arrived. Caught off guard, the Jedi Master was quickly subdued by Morr's Flesh Raider bodyguards. However, Morr changed his mind before departing and demanded the life of Din's apprentice as well—forcing the villagers to try and capture the young Padawan. Morr and his bodyguards took their captive through the Flesh Raider-controlled Tythos Ridge to an ancient site known as the Forge, which had been used by both the ancient and modern Jedi to construct and repair their weapons. There, his subordinate Keshk marshaled what was left of the Flesh Raider army in preparation for an attack on the Jedi while Morr prepared his Force Adepts in case someone tried to rescue Din. Fortunately, Din's Padawan was able to escape from the villagers without violence and learned of Morr's location from Kalikori's Matriarch Ranna Tao'ven. Confronting Morr, the Padawan managed to defeat and subdue him. He was then apprehended and returned to the Jedi Temple in hopes of being redeemed. Redemption Thanks to the Jedi healers, Morr's sanity was restored, and he was cleansed of the taint of the dark side that had clouded him since the Sacking of Coruscant. He would remain at the Temple for quite some time, slowly retraining in the ways of the light side under the guidance of the Masters. As he continued to progress, Morr decided to contact the apprentice who had saved him. He recorded a holomessage thanking the Jedi, now a Knight, for sparing him and allowing Morr to redeem himself. The Nautolan would continue to send messages to the Knight, explaining how it felt to recover. Morr felt at ease communicating with the Knight, as the young Jedi had witnessed him at his worst moments, and felt that his greatest regret was being unable to apologize to his former master. Morr also came to realize that it was truly his fault that his friend and apprentice Callef was dead, and he was able to forgive the Knight for killing the young man. When the Knight returned to Tython with Lord Scourge after escaping from the space station of the Sith Emperor, Morr attempted to speak with the Jedi, but the Council ensured that no one spoke with the pair. He heard several different rumors at the Temple after the Knight's departure, with some saying that the Knight had fallen to the dark side and was looking for redemption, while others believed that the Jedi had never fallen and had instead captured Lord Scourge. Morr was simply relieved to learn that the Knight was alive, as Master Tol Braga's strike team had failed to report back and were believed dead, and sent a third message to the Jedi expressing his relief. The Battle of Corellia As the Galactic War ignited across the galaxy, Morr was among those Padawans and Knights on Tython who were sent to aid the Republic forces on the planet of Corellia. While Morr's training was not yet complete, Councilmember Jaric Kaedan decided that he was ready and assigned Morr to the care of three Jedi Masters. However, the four were ambushed in Coronet City's blast field shipyards by a group of Mandalorians hired by the Empire, and Morr was forced to watch as the three Masters were cut down by the mercenaries. The Padawan evaded the Mandalorians until they cornered him in the Rusty Freighter cantina, located in the Red Light Sector's Entertainment Plaza. Barricading himself in the cantina's VIP lounge, Morr fought off the Mandalorians that came to face him alone or in pairs. However, Morr was rescued by the Hero of Tython, who was searching for the remaining Jedi on the planet. Taking the Mandalorians by surprise, the Knight eliminated the attackers in the main cantina and entered the building's VIP lounge to witness Morr quickly dispatch the last two mercenaries. Personality A male Nautolan with black eyes and light blue skin, Bengel Morr was a gentle and kind person in his early life. However, the horrific attack on the Jedi Temple devastated Morr's psyche, driving him insane. As he fled into the underlevels of Coruscant to escape the Sith, Morr gave into fear—an emotion that quickly became angry when he learned that the Jedi and the Republic had submitted to the Sith and signed the Treaty of Coruscant. Morr turned to the dark side and spent the next decade plotting the destruction of the Order, and his only friend during this time was his student Callef. The two bonded over the shared hatred of the Order, which Morr had instilled in the young man during his training, and Morr became a calmer and more calculating figure compared to his fiery and proud student. The Nautolan's belief in his victory became absolute thanks to years of planning, and he maintained a calm demeanor when Callef fell at the hands of Din's new apprentice. Morr's anger at the Sith in the aftermath of the Sacking was transformed by his insanity into a belief that the Jedi were weak, and he desired to destroy the Order. However, Master Din realized that Morr was not a Sith himself—he wished to rebuild the Jedi into something that could destroy the Sith. When he was defeated by Din's apprentice at the Forge, Morr believed that the Force had acted through him to forge the other Jedi into the perfect weapon. The Dark Jedi was more than willing to submit an offer to the Padawan his knowledge and power, but instead, he was defeated and brought back to the Order for healing. Healed of his insanity by the Jedi, Morr was retrained as a Jedi Padawan and learned to confront his emotions. He regretted causing Callef's death through his own arrogance and hatred, and also that he never got to apologize to his Master before Din's death. Morr also developed a friendship with Din's other apprentice, seeing similarities between himself and the young Knight: the pair's training under Din, their fall to the dark side and redemption, and the loss of close friends during times of war, as well as the bond felt by Morr after the events at the Forge. Fighting in the Battle of Corellia reminded Morr of his time as a Dark Jedi, but the Hero of Tython reassured the Nautolan that he had changed for the better since then. Powers and Abilities Morr was a formidable lightsaber duelist and Force-user, able to control the violent Flesh Raiders and train the Force-sensitives among them in the ways of the Force. However, his combat skills were not enough to defeat Master Din's apprentice even with years of experience and the advantage of wielding a lightsaber. He would later be retrained in the ways of the light side by the Jedi Order, and serve alongside many Jedi Knights on the battlefields of Corellia. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aliens Category:Dark Knights Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Rogues Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Wrathful Category:Warlords Category:Leader